sunrisesunsetfandomcom-20200215-history
Continue messages 181-301
Message 181 From: Ali Date: Sat Jul 24, 2004 4:40 am Subject: Re: sunriseandsunset The irony of convincing Celine to get off the train ...but gee, it's moments like that kind of irony in Sunrise that I start thinking of MY ones who got away. Ridiculous, I know, but you can't help thinking that way sometimes when you're single: every other missed opportunity could have been the end-all perfect fella. Or not. Or was. It's pathetic! Message 185 From: "Ashley" Date: Sat Jul 24, 2004 9:44 pm Subject: Celine and Jesse in Waking Life ...I loved Linklater's "Waking Life" And enjoyed seeing Celine and Jesse appearing in the movie. I didn't think that there would be a sequel to "Before Sunrise". And I thought Linklater was just placing the characters in "Waking Life" to let the fans know that the two did meet at the train and are happy. But I'm much more excited that he didn't leave it at that and actually gave us another story on the characters. Message 191 From: "jerseybucsfan" Date: Sun Jul 25, 2004 12:04 am Subject: Re: The irony of convincing Celine to get off the train ...Yes, I'm married, but I can honestly say that there were several others that I COULD have married given only slightly different circumstances. I dedicated two poetry anthologies (neither published) to special women, neither of whom I married. What if I had met them a year earlier? A year later? What if that wonderful girl I met when I was a senior in high school had wanted me to go with her, when she went back to Europe? I'm not expressing an overwhelming regret over my life, but given some other circumstances, things could've been dramatically different. Message 216 From: "Caroline Pohlman" Date: Sun Jul 25, 2004 4:39 pm Subject: Hello ...I saw "Before Sunrise" in 1995 on my very, very first date with my now husband - so as you can see, we are very attached to this movie and were elated to hear about the sequel. I saw it yesterday in London and loved it. I love how Linklater doesn't patronize youth and doesn't sugar-coat the 30's angst, either. My only sadness is in knowing that Jesse must now choose between Celine and Henry... Message 219 From: "tjh2947" Date: Sun Jul 25, 2004 5:41 pm Subject: Comments and Recommendations ...did you guys notice how similar Jesse's current marriage resembles his parent's own marriage? In "BSunrise" he describes his folks as "two people who didn't like one another too much, who decided to get married and have a kid." They only stayed together for Jesse and his sister's benefit. Now, in "BSunset", Jesse knows he's becoming his father. And, obviously, he's not happy. Message 220 From: Ali Date: Sun Jul 25, 2004 8:16 pm Subject: Re: sunriseandsunset Comments and Recommendations ...I don't have film recommendations that are thematically similar to S/S, but I go to silent film festivals and many of my favorite romantic comedies have a dreamy, montage-y quality. So do horror flicks, for that matter. Of course in silent films, the comedy tends to be more slapstick than ironic, and the dialogue is next to nil, but if you get a chance to see Harold Lloyd, Mary Pickford or Chaplin on the big screen--particularly with live music--check it out and you'll see what I mean. And with all this montage-talk, I'm always a sucker for that over-the-top and way-romantic spliced-film montage at the end of Cinema Paradiso. Message 222 From: samantha Date: Sun Jul 25, 2004 8:39 pm Subject: Re: sunriseandsunset Comments and Recommendations ...The settings and relationships in these two films and Lost In Translation are so different (unlike some critic's reviews) that I couldn't even find a comparison between the two (other than the obvious 'strangers meet in a foreign locale') when I first saw 'Lost In Translation' I found difference upon difference...Both seem to be about: connections are valuable, but in LiT they are extremely transitory: These aren't people who would necessarily connect in any way under different circumstances. They don't talk about anything "real" for most of the time they're together. They silently relate to pain and circumstance. In contrast: Jesse and Celine could find each other at any time and find a connection. Bob and Charlotte... I'm not so sure. Message 223 From: timelord2029@a... Date: Sun Jul 25, 2004 8:49 pm Subject: Re: sunriseandsunset The Notebook In a message dated 25/07/2004 19:09:32 GMT Daylight Time, vainer44@yahoo.com writes: (I have not seen in Translation yet...I'll have to check it out. Was it really that good?) ...oh man! It was a total emotional roller coaster. No other film has ever made me cry more than that one. Just take plenty of hankies and prepare yourself. Message 224 From: darthmaul2112@y... Date: Sun Jul 25, 2004 9:37 pm Subject: Re: lasting love ...I walked out of the theater (and for several hours later) feeling the exact same way you just described. I think love in marriages changes dramatically after several years and "freshness" or "magic" can fade. I think what mostly causes the freshness to disappear or possibly fade, is that we as individuals (especially in the US) just get too caught up in the hustle and bustle of life and don't take the time to "stop and smell the roses". When I really sit down and think about it, my wife has so many beautiful qualities and an honest heart of gold which is so rare in this day and age. I couldn't imagine not wanting to be a part of her little quirks, facial expressions, body language etc. That is love right there, DEEP love...All I know is that the happiest and most satisfied I feel each day is the moment I crawl into bed and my wife is turned to her right and I spoon right up to her. That may sound goofy and gay but it's true. That little moment of time each day makes everything worthwhile. Bottom line: appreciate those little quirks and moments of bliss and you will continue to love them forever. Message 225 From: "jerseybucsfan" Date: Sun Jul 25, 2004 11:25 pm Subject: Re: sunriseandsunsetlasting love ...I think the key in this, is to love them that much to begin with. A lot of people settle for a particular partner, say it's time to get married, marry for money or for status. The reality is that too many people really don't give that much energy to begin with and thus things never get all that positive. I think it's more than just a subtle appreciation of small characteristics, but also a willingness to love something else. Some love changes, some don't. Clearly Jesse and Celine are different in a lot of ways, but the reality is that they loved each other all these years and are gonna love each other no matter what happens. It's a very conscious commitment to loving. And the magic that we so admire is the DEPTH of the love. Message 228 From: kristel pizon Date: Sun Jul 25, 2004 11:45 pm Subject: Re: sunriseandsunsetlasting love ...I think sometimes in reality, the depths of love can be endless but still the reality of life makes it hard to keep that love alive and active. I married out of very passionate love, like I mentioned before. We met (I was 23) we fell instantly in love, married 5 weeks later, and sometimes I think that love would of continued on a different, maybe more deep level, had we been separated for the next 11 years, instead of married. I think that the everyday stresses can kill the magic regardless of the depth of love. Message 229 From: "hinckley_buzzards" Date: Mon Jul 26, 2004 12:15 am Subject: Re: Comments and Recommendations ...about Lost in Translation. I missed it in the theaters but I bought the DVD. Before watching it, I read some reviews that mentioned Before Sunrise, so I got my hopes up and I was disappointed. LIT is visually beautiful and the soundtrack serves it well (I listen to the CD often at work), but LIT was not very verbal, and the conversation is what makes Before Sunrise special. So I think those reviewers who compared LIT to BS were missing the point. Message 230 From: "jerseybucsfan" Date: Mon Jul 26, 2004 12:34 am Subject: Re: sunriseandsunsetlasting love I believe it was Khalil Gibran that said Let there be spaces in your togetherness. Sometimes I feel like my wife and I get along because we don't get sick of each other. We give each other space. I'm not insinuating that is a problem for you, but I hear ya in terms of everyday problems....finances, errands, kids, work, etc. I think it saps one's creative juices which are critical in romantic love. Nothing works best on auto pilot. In time, my wife came to realize that without energy (without working out, recreational activities) I was a different person. So she gave me more room to be myself and it improved our relationship. Message 231 From: Danial Monckton Date: Mon Jul 26, 2004 1:45 am Subject: Make time stop(INXS) Anybody remember the song Not Enough Time by INXS? ...I was just listening to this song and it has always reminded me of an old lover I had...And I just thought...What would be the song Jesse would have had for Celine? Message 233 From: "jerseybucsfan" Date: Mon Jul 26, 2004 3:59 am Subject: Trapeze lyrics ...For anybody who wondered.... One of my favorite songs in the first movie and on the soundtrack is Lou Christie's Trapeze. He's got kind of a B-52's sound and almost sounds absurd at times. But there's something about the frantic element in this song that is so appropriate for their romance, particularly in that scene where they're getting the bottle of wine. Only someone young and daring would ask such a thing. One other thought. The last set of lyrics would be very appropriate for what Jesse would've thought when Celine DIDN'T show up on Dec. 16. Anyway.... Message 235 From: tietableguy@y... Date: Mon Jul 26, 2004 4:13 am Subject: Re: sunriseandsunsetlasting love ...I met my wife in May and married her in December, yet we have a deeper relationship now than when we met. Don't let anyone fool you, a marriage is hard work. Yes the sheer thrill of the newness is gone, but that doesn't mean your relationship is ruined. "All the qualities you fell in love with are still there, they are just familiar now. Find a way to make them new, and keep doing that and I guarantee you won't complain anymore."--the last words are from my grandfather, who was married in 1940 after a month of courtship. Message 238 From: "edwinpyang" Date: Mon Jul 26, 2004 12:40 pm Subject: Edge of the Ocean lyrics "Edge Of The Ocean" by Ivy "There's a place I dream about where the sun never goes out. And the sky is deep and blue. Won't you take me there with you..." ...It almost hurts to know this song won't be on the soundtrack when I eventually get a copy. They did a nice job of matching the song's opening strain to the mood of the movie (Sunset) by putting it on the WB site and in the trailer - someone said it played over the closing credits, but I don't remember...I thought the part on the web site was just a good sample of mood music; it's a pleasant shock to know the lyrics as I do now and see the narrative meaning it takes on for Celine and Jesse's reunion. This song, for me at least, has become as synonymous with these beloved movies as Kath Bloom's "Come Here." Message 239 From: Suncana Date: Mon Jul 26, 2004 12:56 pm Subject: Re: sunriseandsunset The Notebook ...Here's my 2 cents on The Notebook: I went to see it last week because a lot of people have mentioned that it's a really good romance and storyline. "A movie like no other". The movie is entertainment Hollywood-style, and I don't believe that it reached the emotional depth of Before Sunset. I walked out of the cinema as the same girl that walked in (short $9.25 CAD)... I saw Before Sunset twice, the last time being July 13th, and I'm still thinking about it and the effect it has had on my own thought processes about life and love. But, that's just me... Message 240 From: "vainer44" Date: Mon Jul 26, 2004 1:13 pm Subject: 99 members people ...We have only been around for a little more then a week and we are at 100 people.....well 99 but I'm sure we will be there by the end of the day. Message 241 From: "josephine_1014" Date: Mon Jul 26, 2004 1:29 pm Subject: Re: The Notebook ...I have been thinking so much about "Before Sunset"...more so than I ever thought I would. Message 245 From: "fairmanimation" Date: Mon Jul 26, 2004 1:49 pm Subject: Re: Neurotic ...the part where she goes on about how all of her past boyfriends are married but no one has ever proposed to her was a little scary for me because I got the same rant from an ex-girlfriend. Message 250 From: Suncana Date: Mon Jul 26, 2004 2:50 pm Subject: Re: Neurotic ...I believe that too many of us worry about sounding neurotic or crazy so we end up hiding behind these masks we call "normal". The car scene was the moment of truth.... both finally remove the masks they've been wearing all these years. Message 251 From: "Jeremy Zorn" Date: Mon Jul 26, 2004 3:00 pm Subject: RE: sunriseandsunset Re: Neurotic ...it happens when they are finally in a confined space, as though the physical intimacy has somehow forced them to be more open. They're stuck in the car, and there's no place to hide -- which is, of course, why Celine wants so desperately to get out. I'd posit she'd be fine if they resumed their walk, talking without necessarily looking at one another and able to react to other stimuli (the birds, the river, Notre Dame) when the most immediate grow too raw. Message 252 From: Suncana Date: Mon Jul 26, 2004 3:24 pm Subject: Re: sunriseandsunset Re: The Notebook ...Linklater created two films where, by now, I feel like I know Celine & Jesse because they represent 'me' my friends, my neighbors... These two characters represent the people who don't get to have a happy ending...Or the ones whose road to a happy ending is strewn with a lot more obstacles than the ones shown in The Notebook (movie)... Message 256 From: kristel pizon Date: Mon Jul 26, 2004 4:37 pm Subject: Re: sunriseandsunset Smoking scene ...This scene itself didn't bother me but I find irony in that she is discussing the pollution of the world etc....while polluting her lungs...that struck me... Message 258 From: Suncana Date: Mon Jul 26, 2004 5:07 pm Subject: Re: sunriseandsunset Smoking scene ...I know.... smoking is a self-destructive habit but, considering Celine's Parisian life-style and emotional state, it is understandable that she lights up once in a while... That cafe scene is so Paris! Message 259 From: "neo_arc" Date: Mon Jul 26, 2004 5:26 pm Subject: Re: Neurotic ...One thing I found on second viewing was how powerful Jesse's own cathartic scene in the car was. The first time I watched, it was all about Celine for me, but the second time, Jesse's hit me a little harder. Message 262 From: Jill Lee Date: Mon Jul 26, 2004 6:57 pm Subject: Re: sunriseandsunsetlasting love ...After seeing the movie, all I could think of is why can't I have the same connection as Celine and Jesse? Of course I'm fully aware of the fact that it is a movie no matter how many times I've said to everyone in this forum that Sunset seemed to be the most realistic romantic movie ever. But I did hope to have the same thing -- and I did panic because I was afraid that I started to believe in something so ideal that it can't be true. And then somehow, I started to lose hope for my boyfriend and myself... it even drove me to depression that weekend...never wanted to be affected by fictional characters... much less by a movie -- but I guess that's why I joined this group... because I was affected by it... in a personal level. Message 264 From: "spiderwebbeauty" Date: Mon Jul 26, 2004 6:57 pm Subject: Re: smoking ....hope, magic... ...They find each other fascinating and that is what is so touching...they never got over one another and they had that hope. HOPE and Magic. I think this love story touches people on so many levels. It is almost like a fantasy that could come true. It could happen. Message 267 From: kristel pizon Date: Mon Jul 26, 2004 7:31 pm Subject: Re: sunriseandsunset Re: The Notebook ...it wasn't the lost years of opportunity that tempered the happy moments of this film it was what Jesse will have to do in order to be with Celine, the choices he will have to make, the changes that will effect everyone. I too, was incredibly depressed after seeing the film, wondering how one was supposed to follow their heart and true self once they were committed to a relationship, a family. Do we completely give all that up for the sake of the family? ...That was the pain and beauty of this film for me: that Jesse must face that and then go further, however it 's different for a man than a woman, if a man follows his true self and leaves his family it is more accepted-- than for a woman. Message 271 From: "apriorivirtue" Date: Mon Jul 26, 2004 9:05 pm Subject: The opposite of depression/doubt ...Personally, I am one of the originals who has actually waited with bated breath for Before Sunset for nine years...this movie didn't depressed me, but actually made me be thankful for what I have! ...for me was an intimate portrayal of hope...I felt like Jesse - "My problems are bigger, but I'm more equipped to handle them"...It further highlighted the reality of my current relationship and the deep value it has. For the longest time I subscribed to the notion of love being something that comes in and out of your life. Now this movie has pushed me back into a somewhat scary, yet exhilarating place - maybe my current girlfriend is "the one"? Message 274 From: Suncana Date: Mon Jul 26, 2004 11:18 pm Subject: Re: lasting love ...connections exist in more forms than one. There are many levels of love and you can love many people in the course of your life. I called off my wedding five years ago because I realized that the love I had for my fiancé wasn't the kind of love I should have for the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. Looking back, there was always this nagging feeling that there was someone else out there, I was supposed to be with... I experienced it last year and for the first time in my life, I was at peace. The nagging feeling was gone. I was completely "me", without any censorship or hesitation. It was a very liberating feeling. Even though it was just the beginning, it felt as if we knew each other in many lifetimes before...Life is interesting, yet sad...yet hopeful that way... Message 285 From: "darcy424" Date: Tue Jul 27, 2004 2:25 pm Subject: magic ...Maybe it's because I've traveled around Europe by train like (Jesse & Celine) and have met fantastic people and connected with them. The movie makes me realize how important it is not to settle in life when it comes to a relationship, certainly not a marriage. I wonder how many couples come out of that movie realizing that they are not with their soul mate and that they wish they were? It's exactly what I'm thinking and I know that I'm tired of being in a mediocre relationship and will continue searching for my soul mate. Message 289 From: "Jennette" Date: Tue Jul 27, 2004 3:21 pm Subject: Re: The Notebook ...I could relate. "What could have been?" --is something we've all wondered at some point in our lives. Message 290 From: "spiderwebbeauty" Date: Tue Jul 27, 2004 3:55 pm Subject: Re: magic ...the scene in the car was the turning point...the truth finally came out because they both new they were running out of time... Message 294 From: hiroshi upshur Date: Tue Jul 27, 2004 6:54 pm Subject: Re: sunriseandsunset Re: The Notebook ...Love is overcoming obstacles and total commitment to the end. It's a fairy tale, only because to achieve this "love" it takes sticking and working thru the conflicts no matter what. It takes hard work. We as a society seek the easy way. Divorce is easy today... In Before Sunset, though a wonderful film, I see the couple as a love that hasn't been tested yet. "What if Celine had been in a wheelchair? Both films are good as far as I am concerned but I'm a realist and a skeptic in more ways than one. If they were to continue: where would they live ? What about his work in the US? What about his son, his marriage? What about his wife? Will his son accept his new step mom? We don't know these things. Next Person, Insert here Messages 301 - ...